I Have Returned
by NinjaLFB
Summary: A normal day turns into hell when Ritsu's Uncle returns. he raped him as a child and is planning to do the same. will Takano get to him in time?but of course that wont be the only thing to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am pumped that this story will get some good feedback! I had the idea in school today now all I have to do is add the details to make it complete! Don't forget to review and enjoy the story!**

_-Smack!_

_The boy was hit to the ground back first. "I thought I would pay you a visit" the older man said finding his way on top of him. "No please don't" he pled but it was ignored. He was groped against the wall and taken with n mercy-_

"Oi! Onodera get your ass up!"

-Bonk

Ritsu was hit on the head with a stack of manuscripts he needed to work on. He was too tired to scowl, holler, or complain on his bosses' actions.

His head was lying on his desk, the cold hard structure seemed like the most comfortable thing at the time.

"Did you hear me?!"

But sadly he had to emerge from the desk and get back to work before Takano had a heart attack. He groaned raised his head from the desk, pick the papers off his back and go to work. _What was I dreaming anyways _Ritsu wondered _Hmm, must have been nothing. _Arising from his chair was a bad idea because as soon as he stood up he plopped down again. _That's what I get for sleeping _he scolded himself.

Ritsu waited two minutes then stood up and walked over to get a cup of coffee. While waiting he looked at some of the papers he was given. Papers that were under him while sleeping had some drool on them but were just personal papers. Flipping through them he saw fifteen pages that needed to get to an author by twelve. Glancing over at his watch it read eleven forty.

"Great" Ritsu mumbled to himself. He got his coffee walked-ran to his desk and set it there and ran toward elevators. Luckily for once no one came in with him so it gave him time to flip through and make sure he had all the papers needed witch he did.

-Ding-

The doors to the elevator open and he was on his way out. He saw someone at the front desk who probably was requesting to see someone in the building. But right now that wasn't Ritsu's main concern so he ran out of the building.

"I'm sorry sir but he literally just ran out may I leave your name to inform him when he returns?" the front clerked asked and the man nodded.

…

Ritsu was half way to were the author was he decided to take a breather for a second. He sneaked a glance at his watch eleven fifty-two no good he had to keep going. He was just about ready to sprint again when he looked to his right to see the author right at the restaurant near to him, so he ran there.

"Excuse me Mrs. Angelino!" Ritsu called to get her attention. She turned when she heard her name and waved noticing him from a publishing meeting. "Hello! It's um Onodera right?" she asked

"Yes I was here because I have fifteen pages that need to be edited and brought back tomorrow if you can" Ritsu trying to put a friendly smile to cover his crappy day so far. He hands her the papers nods and runs his way back to his job.

…

Ritsu nearly collapsed onto the floor when arriving to elevator. He just knelt down and took deep breaths. Little did he notice someone come in, and of all people it had be Yokozawa. He immediately shot a rude remark at him. "What cat got your tongue so you can't greet your superior?" He said which caused Ritsu to jump at the sound of his voice.

"U-um G-good morning Mr. Yokozawa" Ritsu said respectfully.

…

Inside voice Ritsu, in a sing-song voice said _awkward _Then retained the laughter of his immaturity. When the doors open he stepped out, turned around, bowed then ran off.

"Do you have to be slow at everything" Takano question Ritsu when he walked in as usual. He simply ignored him and sat down to see his now very cold coffee. _Too late now for coffee I'm up enough _Ritsu though. He was just about to call to ask about pages eight and eleven when he saw he had a message.

-Click-

"You have one unheard message" The machine said

-Bop-

"Hello, this is the front desk calling to tell you a man came to see you today when you stepped out. He when by the name of… Takano and his number is 5365-42354 if you wanted to call him. That's all have a great day."

What?

Of all the stupid things that Takano has done to him this had to be the stupidest. He turned over and looked at the man who was arguing with and author over the phone about a dead line, as usual. He thought it would be better to wait for him to hang up before questioning him. Ritsu took out his phone and searched for Takano's number. He never really looked at it properly, hell he didn't even put the number in there. When seeing the number it was 5365-42358 the last number was different than what the man from the front desk said. Maybe it was and error he had made.

BANG

When Takano hung up he immediately reacted from the bang the phone that was slammed down made. "Takano-san, did you call need me for something earlier?" Ritsu asked. "Do you think I have anytime to babysit you right now, IM FREAKIN BUSY!" Takano shouted back at him. Ok, so it wasn't him Ritsu concluded to himself, so who was it? He then decided its best not to waste time thinking about it and call the number so he reached for the phone.

5-3-6-5-4-2-3-5-4

The phone dialed.

Ritsu stepped out of the room in case someone answered, thus catching Takano's attention. When stepping out the phone was still dialing, but no one must have been home because it went to voicemail.

"Hello, you have reached the number of Tatsumi Ornodera please call me back at a different time because I am not available. Thank you and goodbye."

Tatsumi…Ornodera?!

Who was that was that, I don't know anyone in the family who goes by Takasumi.

"Who are you taking to" Takano asked

Ritsu jump when he heard the man's voice. "Oh, um I was just trying to reach someone back, um could you move out of my way please?" Takano nodded and moved aside but just at the moment Ritsu's phone rang. "Answer it" Takano said, Ritsu had hesitated for a moment but did as told.

"Hello?"

"Richie? Richie is that you?"

"Um who is this?"

"I can't talk now Richie I'll see you at your place bye!"

"Wh- Wait!"

It was too late the man on the other line hung up already. Who was he, how did he know where he lived, was he a stalker? He turned to the clock for the first time in a while seven fifty-two that meant he could leave. "I've got to go, my mother needs me for something" Ritsu lied walking on his way toward his jacket and bag. "You really suck at lying you know that?" Takano told him as he always did but he ignored him because he was flooding his mind with questions.

Is it safe? Who is it? An old relative? Maybe someone I saw as a child? Or maybe they are lying and pulling a prank. No the answering machine says otherwise-

Question's, Question's, Question's all the way to his apartment building.

He stopped at the front and looked up to where he lived. He still wasn't sure if he should go or not. _Maybe I should just go to a hotel _he said to himself _no, if I do that it will look like I bitched out plus what will Takano say when he sees a man at my door at work tomorrow? _Now Ritsu had to go, he took a deep breath and basically ran into the building. He pushed the button for his floor in the elevator, the suspense grew bigger in the wait for the elevator to stop at his floor.

When it did the ding nearly gave him a heart attack. He stepped out of the elevator shaking quite a bit there was a man right near his door turned around. He was tall about 6'2 with grey streaks and black hair with a green suit on and brown shoes. Maybe a business man he thought which caused him to calm down a bit. He walked at a regular rate now and was nearly next to the other man when the man turned around. Ritsu died a little more he should have inside.

"Ritchie!" Tatsumi said. He had navy blue eyes that Ritsu had automatically remembered.

"Uncle Tatsumi! Um how are you?" Ritsu asked give a very small smile. Tatsumi then walked over the rest of the way to Ritsu and gave him and gave him a bear hug. _It's him _Ritsu told himself when he was released he got his keys out of his bag as quick as he could and opened his door.

"Actually, I have a ton of work so I can't hang out with you today" Ritsu said quickly then went to close the door "Have a nice night though!"

-Bonk-

The door was still open so Ritsu tried again.

-Bonk-

A foot was keeping the door open, it was Tatsumi's foot. Ritsu looked up at the man. He was smiling but no less than a second it turned into and evil and wicked one. A force pushed Ritsu to the ground bags and all. "So I guess you remember, good" the man said finding his way on top of him.

"I thought I would pay you a visit" Said Tatsumi

**A/N: The end… of this chapter anyways. I hope you enjoyed make sure to review for chapters and niceness and I will see you on the next chapter oh and I am VERY sorry if I spelled something wrong.**

***CHOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**+A/N: Alright welcome back! I am SO tired right now but I need to type this now because in going to be busy all week so I should do this now. THANK YOU ALL very much for the reviews and stuff and even that hater who actually used her username so I'm proud because people usually use guest accounts… alright here is a new chapter!**

_Dear Sempai,_

_The sky,_

_The sky in your eyes,_

_The love for you in my heart,_

_The care that make me yearn for you more every day,_

_I lie saying it's not love, I'll get over it_

_But you and I seem to appear in my dream…_

_Together_

_The younger man finished the poem looked at it and smiled. "Now if I could actually have the guts to give it to him." Ritsu said to himself. He looked up and saw, at cue sempai walk in. he picked up his bag and walked as fast as he could and got out of there. "Gah! He almost saw me, wait were is… oh god!"_

_(Takano's Point of View)_

"_Another shipment of books hmm" Takano said to himself. He set his bag down at the seat he always sat and was greeted with a letter. He picked it up unfolded it and skimmed it through it._

_To sempai_

_From Ritsu_

_Ritsu? Who is Ritsu?-_

"Ritchie?"

Ritsu opened his eyes blinked twice then looked around. He was in his room on a foreign item, it was his best. Turning to his left he saw the other man in the bed and fell off. "What's wrong Ritchie have a nightmare." He asked getting up in concern. He forgot about Tatsumi's "visit. Ritsu then looked down and had the expression of horror. He had skin marks all over his wrist and hickeys on chest and thighs he immediately covered himself in the sheets. "W-what did you do to me?!" Ritsu yelped but not too loud he didn't want Takano to question him.

"I have no time to talk now I've overslept I need to get going"

Tatsumi quickly put on his suit from yesterday and walked out the door. Ritsu look down forgetting what he said earlier "AHHHH!" hickeys, marks, scratches anything you could name was on his neck stomach and thighs. He cursed under his breath it happened again, and he has no clean turn necks or long jeans. Great. He emerged from the floor, let go of his blanket and went into the shower. Standing there for the first five minutes retracing what happened.

"_Are you ready?" Tatsumi said not caring what the answer was. "N-no I don't want to do this n-not a-again!" it was too late the other man had already entered him no hesitation._

A single tear escaped Ritsu eye and held his head down. The water from the shower streamed down his face, his scares burned and aced from the hot water but he didn't care. But the things that burned the most were his heart. But his heart and his tears that found their way out. He turned off the water not getting anything clean, and walked straight to the phone.

…

"Hello, Kisa?"

"Oh, hi Ricchan where are you it's almost ten!"

Ritsu glanced at the clock. Crap.

"Uh, could you please tell Takano I won't be able to come in today?"

"You're on speaker he already heard you"

Crap!

The phone was grabbed but someone.

"What is this I hear you're not coming in today? I guess you don't want a job!"

"I'm sick ok?! I'll try to do my work while I'm home." On the last words his voice cracks due to still crying.

"… Are you alright do I need to come over?" Takano asked

"NO IM HANGING UP NOW!" Ritsu slammed the phone down and rolled up in a ball. He felt like shit, he was angry, and now he had to know what to do when Takano tries to come over. Ritsu then climbed out into his bed, kicked the dirty sheets and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes letting the last tears fall and drifted to sleep.

…

"_I'm home!" the young Ritsu said setting his bag down. "Mum, Dad?!" he called out in the big house, he had been gone yesterday at sempai's house. He went on his way upstairs calling the same names. He stopped at their room then hands grabbed him. He gasped but his mouth was covered but someone he was scared. "Mum and Dad are away so now we get to play" Tatsumi said. Now Ritsu was VERY afraid and was pushed to the ground-_

Ritsu's eyes flashed opened to the sound of a knock on the door. He didn't even want to answer no matter who it was.

"Oi! Ornodera answer the damn door!"

BAM!

Especially him Ritsu looked down he was still naked. The clothes he had put to wash must have been done but now. He walked over and sure enough he all of them where. He quickly put on a light green turtle neck and light blue jeans. Walking toward the door he was hesitant at first.

"What?!" Ritsu asked through the door. "What do you mean what, let me in!" Takano yelled. "I'm… busy" Ritsu tried. There was silence, and then a click the door opened. An angry face was in front of him and he turned away. "H-how did you get a key?" Ritsu asked not looking at the other man. "You really should stop the whole key under the mat thing, you might get robbed." Takano said crossing his arms.

"Well do whatever you want I'm going back to bed" Ritsu said making his way to his room. A hand grabbed his wrist and he panic. He tugged and pulled to get free from the grasp. "Calm down Onodera!' Takano shouted but Ritsu was pulling and tugging. When finally getting lose Ritsu fell to the ground breathing heavily. He looked up at Takano with crazed, red, puffy eyes and whispered "Don't touch me"

Takano's eyes widened "What's wrong you" He said reaching for the other man. Ritsu slapped the hand and again shouted "Don't touch me!"

Knock, knock

"Hello" Tatsumi said "I'm back, oh a guest" he said upon walking in.

_TBC_

**A/N: IM SORRY FOR ALL ERRORSTHA I MAKE don't hate me. This is all I can make for now so please enjoy PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't forget to review and until next time,**

***CHOW***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh! It's like one in the morning right now and I'm typing I'm sorry but YOUR WELCOME. Oh and this chapter won't be very happy but please don't hate me! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways**

_Of all the ungodly things to happen to me in this life and the past why this _Ritsu asked himself looking up to see his uncle. Tatsumi stepped over the bags near the floor and put out his hand. "I'm Tatsumi, Ritsu's uncle pleasure to meet you" he said with a friendly smile. "I'm sure" Takano said ignoring the handshake given to him. Tatsumi put his arm down "Well since we're all here now we should go out for dinner!"

"Sure" Takano said immediately looking over at Ritsu who was just about ready to die. He cursed got up from the, what seemed to be safe, ground and went toward his room to get his scarf. He paused at the closet door. _Why? _The question formed into a tear that fell to the ground. But then Ritsu remembered his place, shook his head, got his scarf and walked out of his room. "I'm ready" he said walking to the kitchen counter to get his keys.

…

They all were in the elevator ever moment seemed like hell for Ritsu. Why? Because Tatsumi was groping him throughout the whole, and to make it worse Takano was RIGHT next to them! Ritsu's main question was, HOW THE FUCK DID HE NOT SEE THIS?! The doors opened after what seemed like forever and Ritsu practically leaped out of the small area. They all walked out of the apartment building and began the walk and search for dinner.

"Fridays?" Tatsumi asked

"No bad grade in health department" Takano said quickly. "How about Applebee's?" he suggested "Whatever floats your boat" Tatsumi said getting into his car "I'll see you there in ten, my treat" he then got into his car and drove off. "Get in the car" Takano ordered Ritsu. His head was turned to where the apartment was.

"Do you want to go back in? We could just ditch him." Takano suggested but then Ritsu got back into reality, and got into the car.

…

Surprisingly it was fifteen minutes of silence. No questions were asked the whole time… it scared Ritsu. When arriving to the restaurant they both met up with Tatsumi and got a table.

"Hello my name in Jennifer I will be your server today. May I start with your drinks?" the waitress asked

"I'll have a beer" Takano said.

"Bud light?" she asked

"Yes" he confirmed

"Alright and for you sir?" she asked looking at Ritsu

"Uh I'll just have water" he said and dove his head into his menu.

"Ok and you sir?" Jennifer asked Tatsumi

"I'll have a beer as well" he said cheerfully

"Alright I'll get those drinks for you and when I come back I'll take you r orders" She said closing her little black book. They all nodded and she walked away.

"Huh. Didn't know this restaurant was so popular they built on in japan, what are the odds" Tatsumi started on with a conversation to pass time. "They built it a year ago due to how much money they had left over to waste" Takano said with a chuckle. Ritsu forced a small laugh and Tatsumi and Takano continued into a conversation. _Remember why you're doing this _Ritsu told himself _for Ben! _

Jenifer then came back to the table with the drinks and asked "Are you guys ready or do you need some more time?"

"No we're ready" Takano said Jennifer got out her black book again "what will you have sir?"

"I'll have the sizzling lime chili lime chicken" Takano said handing her his menu.

"I think the season berry and spinach salad sounds good" Ritsu said giving her the menu."

"I'll take a roasted garlic sirloin" Tatsumi said giving her the menu.

"Alright I'll be back with your orders as soon as I can, Welcome to Applebee's" she then walked off.

The older two men got into a conversation about Ritsu and Takano's work and what they do. Ritsu got into a daze again. It was the most stupid thing he did in a week. He started to sing, in his head a song he head off the internet. He wanted anything in his mind to let him forget his situation. What was the song? Well just listen to the lyrics;

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!

Over and over again for two minutes what a stupid song. But… oh god he was humming it he kind of did a small smile to himself thinking of the lyrics. "Are you ok" Takano asked looking at the younger man smiling and humming. But he didn't respond he was to into the song now.

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!

"ONODERA" Takano shouted causing him to get back into reality. "What?" he said grouchy ask if just waking up. "Do you need to go to the hospital for mental issues?" he asked making Tatsumi chuckle a bit. "Oh it was nothing I was just-" Thank god the food got there before he finished his sentence. It usually takes a while to get to them. How long had Ritsu been singing to himself?

When they all got there food Jennifer said enjoy and they all, of course said "Itadakimasu" and dug in.

…

Upon finishing they were stuffed. They didn't even want to request for dessert. Ritsu then excused himself to go to the bathroom. He then splashed water on his face and let it cool him down a little. Then suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. His outer shell of his ear was licked and a whisper was put in his ear. "Only a while longer" It of course it was Tatsumi. For once Ritsu wished it was Takano instead. He closed his eyes and only got one word out "Stop" the only word that could come out. He wanted to push the man to the ground and he could if he wanted to.

But _Ben…_

POW!

Ritsu was released and there was a figure on the floor, it was Tatsumi Takano over him with eyes of death. "I know I sick twisted bastard when I see one" He said planting another punch on his face. "STOP!" Ritsu shouted causing takano to let go of the elder who fell to the ground coughing. "Onodera you don't have to protect this sick piece of shit.

Ritsu could never tell him. But only one name came out "Ben…"

"Who the hell is _Ben_?" Takano asked angrily. "An old high school and college friend" Tatsumi said in between coughs and stood up "they were like brothers to each other, protecting and help one another" he said then chuckled "Always seemed stupid and sad to me" then was hit in the stomach falling to his knees.

"I said stop!" Ritsu said but was grabbed and hauled out of the restaurant. When then got to the car loop Takano let go of his arm "You're going to explain everything to me about this Ben guy and this whole situation" Takano said not in an asking manner. "I don't have to do shit!" Ritsu shot back. Then Takano raised a hand looking as if he was going to hit him. Ritsu then closed his eyes and fear covered his face.

Nothing

"You really though I would hit you, when have I ever stooped so low?!" Takano asked putting his hand down. Ritsu opened his eyes sudden anger from nowhere can into him.

"Y-you always think you can do everything for me don't you?" he whispered to witch Takano replied "what?"

"You always think you can help me with everything, that you're the answer to all my struggles! Well all I can tell you is that you're not! In fact you're the cause of all my problems!" Ritsu shouted _what? Is it happening again? I don't want to say this to Takano!_

Grin

"Richie, let's go!" his uncle said car keys in hand. Ritsu walked toward him and heard behind him "Ritsu! If go into that car, it will just be like high school, you'll leave me again." Takano said firmly.

…

"See you at work on Monday" Ritsu said and got into the passenger seat leaving Takano eyes wide standing there alone… Again _you will die Tatsumi._

"Man that guy can make a punch!" Tatsumi said driving away. Ritsu was remembering with tears on his face.

_..._

"_Hey! Ritsu!" Ben shouted running toward him. "Hi Ben, what's up?" Ritsu asked with a greeting smile "Where are you heading off to?" Ben asked "The library" Ritsu replied "Like I always do."_

"_Again? You go there every day! The only reason is that Masamune guy!" Ben shouted "SHHHHHH! I told I liked him because I thought I could trust you to keep quiet. I should have known better!" Ritsu said getting his bags and books together. "I'm sorry ok… hey are your uncles still doing things to you" Ben asked very quietly. Ritsu looked down at the floor "… Yes."_

"_Well let me help you with that!" Ben said with a grin "W-what how would you…?" Ritsu was cut off "Don't worry, you're like a brother to me I'll help you and you can go gawk over your crush like a school guy!"_

"_H-hey" Ritsu began but Ben already was out the door but winked before he left. What's he going to do? Oh I need to get going!_

_(Two days later)_

"_What?!" Ritsu yelled hearing the news "Uncle Takashi is dead?!" He was shocked "Yes was murdered by someone but the police don't know who" Ritsu mother said yet she was not crying. Ritsu was… free!_

_But he had forgotten Tatsumi who walked into his room the same night. "That "brother" of yours has some gut committing murder for you" he said with a chuckle "It's pretty stupid."_

_Ritsu's eyes widened to the fullest "HE WHAT?!" Ritsu said tears streaming down face he didn't want his best friend to end up in a jail cell. "I know what you're thinking you don't want your little buddy to end up in jail. Well I'll keep him out." Tatsumi said "You will?" Ritsu asked with a smile "Yes I will, if you…" Tatsumi then grabbed Ritsu from behind and whispered into his ear "If you let me do whatever I want to you that is unless you want him in jail…"_

_Ritsu closed his eyes "I'll do it" he said_

"Ritchie! Were here" Tatsumi cooed causing him to awake from his slumber.

A hotel?

_(TBC…)_

**A/N: Whaaaaa! I'm sorry I really am! Please stick around for the next chapter witch I might have to do a t one in the morning as well ugh but anyways don't forget to review and until next time…**

***CHOW***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back again! I'm sorry that this story is getting so dark but I promise in this chapter or the next it will get better and maybe the uncle might be… gone. I made a new story called the Yaoi talk show can you girls will check it out. Enjoy that chapter!**

Closing the car door both Ritsu and Tatsumi walked toward the building. "I reserved this place a year ago it seems to be really hard to get in" Tatsumi but Ritsu's head was more interested or the floor then his ears were his words. They said nothing to each other usually silence killed Ritsu anywhere, but now he wished it would last forever.

Upon entering the hotel a wind gust of air greeted them causing Ritsu's nipples to get erected. This of course made Tatsumi smirk and Ritsu to cross his arms. "Hello sir and welcome to Hotel New Otani Osaka how may I help you" a man greeted them. "Hello I'm here to check into my room 6496" Tatsumi said handing the other man his ID. The clerk then looked up at Tatsumi and gasped.

"Are you alright sir you have bruises on your neck and face, do want me to call an ambulance?" the clerk asked reaching for the phone. Ritsu made a small smirk as the clerk awed over the pain that Takano had bestowed on to Tatsumi… for him. "No that fine can you please sent some wine on ice for up though?" he got his card back that was being processed. "Um yes sir… oh room 6496? Another man seemed to come and got one of the keys earlier." The clerk said handing the key to the room to him. Tatsumi smiled and said "good" and walk to the elevator.

"I have a special treat for you" Tatsumi said "it will surly bring you out of your silence"

Ritsu said nothing because he felt nothing but pain from what he did to Takano.

"_See you at work on Monday…"_

Ritsu's thoughts were interrupted by his uncle once again groping him. A tear escaped the corner of his face that he wiped away. "Oh Ritchie don't be sad, I'm here with you" Tatsumi said seductively in Ritsu's ear. "Only me" but the doors opened at that moment and Ritsu walked out in search for the room.

…

The finally found the room the room Ritsu said before entering "do what you want and then I'll go home." Tatsumi agreed to the deal and opened the door, Ritsu's eyes widened in horror.

_Is that him?_

"W-welcome back" the man tied to the bed said. _**BEN?!**_

"Ben? Are you alright? What did he do to you?" Ritsu almost literally poured with questions as Tatsumi cackled. "I told you that you would talk more now" Tatsumi said closing the door. "You see he began"

"I see what? My half-brother tied to bed because you! You damn bastard!" Ritsu said but was hushed by Ben in the background. "Ritsu its ok" Ben tried to calm him but he could feel his tension from where he was laying. Ritsu got up and shouted "I thought we had a deal!"

"Now calm down I also made a deal with little old Ben here" Tatsumi said sitting in the nearby couch. Ritsu looked over at Ben who looked back at him and nodded. "I told him if we did a three was once that he would leave you alone for the rest of your life" Ben said.

"What?" Ritsu asked he was surprised with the offer, forever? He could be free and try to apologies to Takano?

…

"Will you do it Richie?" Tatsumi asked with a smirk.

… No answer

"Please… Ritsu"

Ritsu jumped out of his skin hearing Tatsumi say his actual name. If doing this means both he and Ben can be free from this devil,

"I'll do it"

"Excellent" Tatsumi got up from the chair and untied Ben from the bed. He then grabbed Ben by the hair and put his face next to Ritsu's. "Kiss"

Both looked at each other in hesitant. They were college friends, basically brothers to one another, now look what they were being forced to do. Ritsu leaned in closer and closer and so did Ben until-

_**BANG!**_

The door was kicked down and when falling to the ground revealed the man behind the door.

Takano

He was armed with a shotgun in hand. Eyes with the word death spelled in them. "YOU'RE CRAZY MAN" Tatsumi shouted holding his eye but the gun then was pointed to him.

"Love"

"What" Tatsumi asked still cautious of the gun trying not to move as much.

"Love, a strong felling a human can have. Love the action and affection toward another thing or person. Love the one of many bonds between human beings. Love something you would never understand Tatsumi. Your cold heart is as black as the devils. Darkness you're the owner. Love I can make it, and it's the strongest emotions I feel toward one man, Onodera Ritsu." Takano said still gun in Tatsumi's face.

"What do you want from me?" Tatsumi asked "Money, Land?"

"Stay the fuck away and never come back, or else the bullet in this gun with cave into your brain." Takano said pulling the trigger as if he was going to shoot. Tatsumi closed his eyes and waited.

…

Something dropped to the floor, it was the gun. "Go" Takano demanded. Tatsumi ran out of the room not caring what he left behind. "You" Takano said looking at Ben, "Where do you live I'll get you a ticket first thing in the morning." He extended his arm to help Ben and Ritsu up and neither declined. The walked out not caring about the huge crowd around the now busted door. The manager in the background asking who was going to pay for it, but everyone just walked off.

…

Ritsu for the first time ever willingly hugged Takano and let the tears flow out his eyes. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" he repeated over and over and over again, until the lump in his throat stopped him. Ben just took the money that was offered to go back home but not before crying as well and saying his thanks. The three separated to two and the two went to their apartment building to go back to the comfort of home, their home.

They both walked into Takano's apartment and looked at the time, three-fifty nine. They both needed to go to bed. Ritsu went over to his apartment, found one of the last shreds of clean clots he had, and went back over to Takano's.

"…you" Ritsu whispered

"What" Takano asked

"Nothing good night" Ritsu then climbed into the bed with the other man and for the first time in three days, he felt safe.

_In his arms is where I belong,_

_But still... questions ponder in my head_

_I don't know… is this love?_

_(TBC)_

**A/N: Ugh! I need to stop writing at two in the morning but it's my only free time! Hey what was with the lack of reviews last chapter?! Let's do better this time ok? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the stor- I mean chapter and until next time,**

***CHOW***


	5. Chapter 5

Discontinued...?!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ugh! So many people love in with this story! Let me explain what was up, at my school they said that they may kick me out. I then one of my friends said there has to be something that I never do again in remembrance. She said writing, I was hesitant but in the end I agreed. It's been almost two weeks and nobody has told me anything so I'm back! ^^ what… your mad at me? Sorry!**

**Anyways!**

Awaking from his sweet slumber, Ritsu slowly opened his amber green eyes. For the first time in about seven hours he was awake but this time it was different. He felt the familiar arm wrapped around his torso providing warmth, too much in fact, but he did care. He was somewhat in uncomfortable position, but he didn't care. Why? Because it was Takano who was right beside him keeping him safe from harm.

He turned to the other man who was still in deep sleep. Ritsu was basically gawking over Takano, the beauty that is bestowed onto him while sleep is quite a beauty. Ok, maybe he should stop talking like a poet. Ritsu turned back around facing the wall, it was the only other interesting thing in to room. Getting deep into thought he wondered what would have in to future.

His thoughts where quickly interrupted but the movement of Takano. Ritsu jump at this but then fell on the bed. He then proceeded to pretend to sleep. He didn't want to give Takano the impression he was watching him sleep. Well he was but- forget it.

Takano released his grasp on Ritsu's torso and arose from the bed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then got on his feet. It was silent Ritsu wanted to get up but he didn't feel safe yet. Finally he head a door shut and a shower start.

Ritsu rose from the bed and reached for his phone;

_13 missed calls_

_15 unread text messages_

All calls and texts where from the same person, his mother, Ritsu groaned and looked at the first text;

_Ritsu what's this I hear your uncles in town? How come I wasn't informed? Well keep him company he is so eager to see you._

He knew all these years his mother knew nothing about the whole incident and I was best it stayed that way. Ritsu rubbed the sides of his face to ease the popping of his veins. Then he got up and walked to the kitchen.

I'm not a pro, Ritsu said to himself but I can still make an omelet surprisingly. He got all the materials needed;

4 eggs

Seasonings

Bacon bits

Butter

And a pan

He put the stove on medium high, put the eggs in a bowl then the seasoning as well. After mixing everything together he put a spoon full of butter in the pan that was now very hot. About to put the eggs in the pan, suddenly someone grabbed Ritsu from behind and lips were placed on his.

His eyes wide seeing it was Takano but was still surprised but his actions. Takano wrapped his arms around the younger man. He was unusually warm for someone who had gotten out of the shower. His warm embrace sent shiver waves down Ritsu's spine.

It was purest all. This simple touch and friction of each other's lips were over whelming for the both of them. This made Takano decided to take it up a step, a whole step. He leaned Ritsu against the railing of the oven, then let him tongue enter. Ritsu's had forced shut his eyes because he knew he would look stupid if he didn't. He also moved his tongue with Takano's to cause a tango movement. Slowly and lovingly Ritsu was getting pulled in.

A this rate nothing could stop the two. The almost impossible task was to keep hold of all of Ritsu's moans in. How the two were positioned caused the two to have their erections rub against each other, adding pain toward then as the manhood rubbed against the boxers or the bath towel for Takano. Everything was beautiful, nothing else seemed to matter to the two, and both visions had turned white.

Until

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The damn fire alarm

Ritsu slipped his tongue out and looked over his shoulder. The pan had smoke and little flames coming off of it. Ritsu jumped, turned around and put the pan in the sink running it under cold water. Some of the extra oil popped of the pan and in random area, one hitting Ritsu on his right cheek. He let out a small Ow and rubbed the side of his cheek.

Takano sneaked up behind him and licked both his cheeks. It in fact was very soothing to have the warm tongue ease the pain given on his cheek. Ritsu lost all defense again and let out a small moan, he had no regrets for what he just did and tilted his neck to the side. Ritsu thought of himself as a fool for thinking the fire alarm alone would stop Takano from getting what he wanted. Today it didn't matter it was Takano of course.

They both feel the kitchen floor with Takano, of course, on top while his defenseless partner lay there, blush the color and sent of rose. The both were sweaty and hot, both only had on bottom covers so this could be a smooth process. Takano reached down for the other man and rubbed his cheek that was beet red. Ritsu closed his eyes holding back any tears that might escape from his eye; he waited for the other man's move.

Again arms wrapped around him but this time it was different they seemed to be of no harm of… love? Ritsu couldn't understand why now of all time. Usually Takano would be force full and would have done him. But now it was a simple and innocent hug, Ritsu wanted to know why.

"Only…" He heard Takano say but he didn't hear him right.

"Only mine no one else's, stay with me" Takano said in Ritsu's shoulder. That was it for Ritsu all emotions held back were released, tears streamed down his face, grip on the other man getting tighter by the second.

"I…" Ritsu began

_(TBC)_

**A/N: That's all the time I have for now. I have a BUNCH of school work to do so I HAVE to go. I was thinking I should start a new conflict and keep the story going, should I do that? Awnser through PM please! See ya!**

***CHOW***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Improved version!**

Ritsu's chest tightened today had to be they day. If not today then when? How long he will he keep Takano on his toes waiting for three simple words? Why would he do that to his... His...

Love?

He can't run anymore can he? He was running out and Takano was catching up to him. This race would soon have to end. If not now the both he and Takano would soon get tired and walk away. For some strange reason, Ritsu didn't want that. The endless things this man has done for him is to much to just walk away from. Ritsu had to give something back. Not even his body could please Takano completely. Ritsu knew he wanted ALL of Ritsu, heart, soul, love and of courses his body.

Now tears were plastered onto his rose cheeks. It got hard to breath with how tight his chest was. He was clenching Takano closer to praying for just a minute more of this pure bliss.

He was sucked in.

Takano and his black hair and yellow iris colored era had done it again. It usually would sicken Ritsu but he didn't care now.

"I can't hear you" Takano teased him in his low soothing voice. This only caused Ritsu to fall deep into his trap called love.

The window was opened and the scent of cherry blossoms lingered into the room as the fell in and landed onto the two. The memory of high school flashed into Ritsu's mind.

"I... I don't get you! I some times hate you to death, I don't even want to look at you! But then you can do this thing were I can't help but..." Ritsu stopped his sentence.

"Can't help but what?" Takano asked

Ritsu took in a deep breath

" Takano-San, think... I could... Maybe... Love... You" Ritsu stuttered then looked away. Takano grabbed his chin "say it properly" he teased "look at me too"

Ritsu's eyes widened ask Takano laid a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think I can love you" Ritsu said

"Ritsu"

One word from the other man and he was lost in a pool, swimming in love. The cup had over flowed again, like in high school. Has the love returned finally? Both men asked themselves as the locked lips. The looked into each others eyes not even blinking until they parted mouths.

"Ritsu I love you" Takano said like he had thousand of times.

"I-"

Ring!

Damn Steve Jobs with his damn iPhones. The only reason Takano had bothered picking up was because he knew Ritsu would tell him to either way. He went into the other room and answered.

"This better be pretty damn important" he said

"Ah Masamune! It's me mom I'm coming for a visit!"

Takano hung up and walked back into the other room were Ritsu was.

"Who was that" he asked

"No one" Takano said

(TBC)

A/N: ok this one or the other one? Don't forget to review!

*CHOW*


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh! So mad wow shouldn't bring this on you guys anyways**

**Enjoy!**

Ritsu made his way down the halls coffee in hand with a slight awkward walk, no thanks to Takano. No time to think about that now he was at work. Takano almost persuaded him not to go to work today but he out smarted him surprisingly. Ritsu had gotten dressed but Takano said he would come later. Now he had to go to a meeting in an hour and he prayed the other man would get there by then. Rounding the corner Ritsu walked into the new break room.

There had been some sort of inspection about a month ago by some big important people who look at how companies treat their employees. They saw a meeting room that was never used so they used some funds and built it into a break room. Takano and Yokozawa thought it was stupid, but with the other employees they were outnumbered. Setting his coffee on the table and resting on the chair Ritsu took a minute to think.

In the end he had done in again, Takano stole his heart. He had felt like a fool at first, and then it was high school all over again. The mix feelings he had for his… lover was like a pool of love that overflowed-

…

Ritsu smacked himself on the head now isn't the time to be thinking about something like that. Also now isn't the time to sit here while there is work to be done. Now he got up getting his coffee and manuscripts and walked out of the room. Plus if Takano came in he would have gotten mad at him for just sitting around. He looked down at his feet caring not a bit what was in his way, he was blushing like an idiot at his sudden realization. All Ritsu had been doing since he got here was think about Takano.

(Takano's Mum's POV)

I walked out of the gated area of the plane and walked on my way with confidence. Looking over I see the awaiting people to board for the next flight. They ignore me so I do the same to them. Opening the letter I re-read it to make sure that I had read it right, that maybe I came for no reason and didn't need to do this.

Ms. Masamune

I had recent proof that your sun is in a relationship with another man. If you want to know more about this in anyway please come down to;

3406 herpy derp street on herp derp Road (A/N: Lol)

I can tell you anything you need.

Taksumi

I sigh, it was just as it was the first thirty times, the hell has Takano been up to.

(Ritsu POV)

Good news: Takano came before the meeting

Bad news: The meeting went horribly and Takano is in a bad mood

Great

Ritsu didn't even bother looking up at him the only thing he focused on was his work. This is bad somehow he didn't want Takano to be mad. What if he did something to him when they got home-

Ritsu got irritated at the thought and put more pressure on his pen. That idiot he just did that to me to get me in the moment. So much into the moment that I said I love him. That sneaky bastard all he thinks about is sex-

A hand landed on Ritsu's shoulder, he looked up to see Yokozawa. "If you're going to press down that hard you better not fuck up" he said then walked off to the elevators. What did he mean? Ritsu looked down, CRAP he messed up the face of the girl and the scene was all bendy now he had to do it all over again.

"Ritsu there is someone down stairs for you" Takano said getting up. Ritsu hid the papers under others and walked with Takano to the elevators. "Where are you going?" Ritsu asked "You think I'm going to let you go down there by yourself?" Takano said "And I saw you're fuck up page redo them." Ritsu thought there was no point in argument "Yes sir." Takano look over at Ritsu who was looking down at his feet secretly muttering in his mind.

Damn idiot always doing things that make me blush, what's up with-

Takano grabbed Ritsu's chin and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Ritsu just widened his eyes and waited it out. When Takano let him he shouted at him "Why did you have to go and do that" Takano just smiled and said "It's funny how now when I kiss you you're lips are relaxed unlike in high school." Before Ritsu could say anything the elevator doors opened and Ritsu walked to the main entrance.

When he got there he saw the clerk and a woman. When Ritsu looked at her she walked up to him. Ritsu was freighted somehow he looked over at Takano whose eyes were wide. The woman looked him in the eye and asked "Masamune, is this Onodera Ritsu"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome to the new chapter I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Masamune is this Onodera Ritsu?" The woman asked giving Ritsu a look of disgust. "What is it to you" Takano asked returning the look she was giving to Ritsu but more hatful. "Masamune!" She shouted causing Ritsu to jump a little. "You come from a great family with very hardworking people. We all have wonderful profiles toward our friends and others, you shouldn't screw it all up to be a damn fag!" She said to Takano looking at him with a cold stare. "I mean for god sakes you know how had I worked for you?! How many hours I had to put in, I gave you a roof,cloths, and I payed for everything needed! Now what the hell do you have to say for yourself?!"

Silence...

No one said a single thing.

"That's what I though now hurry up and get your act right!"

A laugh. Takano was laughing. Somehow this scared Ritsu, Takano's mothers expression was confused. "Are you done?" He asked in a flat tone. His mother said nothing so he continued.

"You say you were he provider for my life. You got my everything basic a roof and clothes etcetera... But what happened to everything in between that. What happened to that thing called mother ship huh? What happened to the love you didn't provide? Did it go into your work? Or maybe that ex husband of yours-"

"You stop right there! Know how DARE you talk to your mother like that?!" Takano's mother shouted pointing a finger at him.

"... Really bad excuse of a mother" Takano said. His mother then smacked him across the face leaving a red mark. Ritsu looked up at the two in shock. He wanted to run but at the same time he wanted to stay by Takano's side.

"Is there something wrong with you?!" She asked

"All I want to know..." Takano began

"Spit it out!" His mother demanded

"Where were you when I needed you? I was going through the states of being left alone in that house. I wondered everyday why me? Why isn't there a loving caring mother here to tell me it will be ok. That I don't have to be an affect from the divorce? Are you even my so called mother?" He said "Now I found love that I basically had to fight for because I was never taught the right way on how to love. And yet again you seem to come along and want to ruin another section on my life."

...

Takano's mother turned around and walked out of the building. Takano nodded and walked on his way to the elevators. Ritsu didn't move an inch. Takano turned around "you don't need to mind her" he said

"..."

"What?" Takano asked. Ritsu covered his eyes and looked at the ground "I bet you would asked me the same question. Where was I when you needed me?"

(TBC)...

This looked kind of poopy but I have to go! I'm going to be gone for three weeks! Untill I return,

*CHOW*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! i have see a lot of review say the grammar was bad and th story was a bit well off... i looked back and though what i fudging idiot i am! also wanted to ask:**

**do i just make a better more ordered version of the story or keep going with this one? can you guys tell me what you think and i'll just do what the majority says**

**sorry if the story was off for you please tell me what you think!**

***CHOW***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Almost around my birthday! Guess who's getting a new laptop? Anyways thank you guys for all the support and reviews you put toward this story! I actually thought it would bomb after a while all with the horrible grammar... I may have to put this story as complete until I find a new conflict to add... But for now,**

**Enjoy!**

Ritsu looked down at the floor, his eyes watered. He was flustered with all the negative emotions he had toward himself. Why did he think the solution to his problems what to run away? Why did he leave Takano here when he knew he was already too alone in this world. Ritsu felt horrible and let his tears fall from eyes to nose to the floor. Takano, eyes wide was surprised at the question.

(Takano POV)

Yes, I asked myself that question what felt like thousands of times over and over. I grabbed Ornodera by the arm and led him to the empty bathroom. He didn't look at me but I could see his face was red. His eye still flowed with tears, it of course pained me to see him in such a state. I grabbed him and buddies his head in my chest. He didn't see to resist, in fact he even pulled me tighter burying his head deeper into my chest.

"Ornodera" I said softly, he didn't say anything. "Don't be such an idiot, you can't that kind of stuff at work." Ritsu looked up at me but then looked down again. " I said to you already that the past is the past I'm glad your here now." I grabbed his chin with my index and thumb and pressed my lips on him. It must have been reassuring to him because he was relaxed and returned the kiss.

I let our lips part "now come one you idiot, lets get back to work." I had forgotten about the proposals and other paperwork in his hand but Takano glanced at it while exiting. " Clean yourself before you come back up." Takano said even though he wanted to come up with him he just had to think about what he said for a minute.

(Ritsu POV)

I didn't want to be left alone but i couldn't move. I wanted to shout out to him and tell him to stay but I couldn't get any words out. All I did was walk to the sink and splash water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes and throat already red even though I had only just cried. I hung over the sink and though for a minute. I had left Takano alone with no one but his dear cat. He was heartbroken, when I thought about it for a moment he should have probably hated me when he knew who I was. He had held onto that love for so long, ten years! He even remembered his birthday when Ritsu needed to be reminded by Yokozawa.

But the motto the past is the past seemed to get Takano to love me still. I threw away the napkin and walked out of the restroom. Walking toward the elevator there was no sign of Takano anywhere. The elevator doors closed with only Ritsu in it.

"Saga-sempai" escaped from Ritsu mouth as he waited to reach his floor. When finally reaching the floor I sat at his desk but didn't see Takano. "Where's Takano at?" I tried to asked in the most casual , enriched int there work just raised there shoulders of said a simple "don't know." Where was he...

(Takano POV)

I decided to sneek off into the smoking areas. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my new lighter. I took in a big puff of air and let it out slowly. Looked out the window seemed less productive then doing some work but I just couldn't think straight. Why was this guy giving himself a hard time even after I forgave him? I have even told him that now and then aren't the same. But that question just gave me a chills down my spine.

Where were you when I needed you? I had said it to my mother due to anger and would still want to know the answer to that question. But when Ritsu asked the question asking why he left in Takano's time of need, something in Takano didn't sit right. He took in another puff. After that he sneezed twice then wiped his nose. Must be getting a cold I though.

Or maybe someone is talking about me. I smiled and put out my cigarette and said the name "Ornodera Ritsu."

**(TBC...)**

**A/N: I think that can end this "episode" for know... I have been majorly busy sorry for not updating as often as I use to but for know I have to put this story on hold due to being backed up in school and to think up new ideas for the next chapter to be better! Let hope I get time to learn my grammar more properly but until then,**

***CHOW***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy birthday to me! Well it was a week ago but I can still celebrate right? Anyway sorry for not updating for forever and a day but can you forgive me with this new chapter? By the way I tried to improve on my writing on this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

(Ritsu's POV)

Work was hell today, it was as plain and blunt as that. The editorial department and the financial department got into an argument on how many books should be sold for the latest book. The meeting was all shouts on how the editors where asking for way to many copies to be sold, so of course they lowered the number again. Now for what seems to be the fiftieth time we were short on books and sold out on the second day.

Now we only have time to request another print tomorrow but either way it will take two weeks to get there and that means no sales until then. This seemed like déjà vu from the first days Ritsu had gotten this job. The financial still blamed the editorial department even though they were the ones who wanted the numbers to be cut in half. Takano swears sometimes they thing more about money than logic. More sales more money that was that but they didn't seem to care about that.

Whatever…

The day is done and me and Takano are on our way to the apartments. I just hope he has just as much energy as me or else he might try something on me. I blinked once and my vision got blurry and I yawned. Just this once since no one else was on the train with us, I leaned against Takano and drifted off to sleep.

(Takano's POV)

This may be cute of him to do but damn is he heavy. Seriously how much weight can you get from convenient store fast make ramen? He lucky I've still got some good in me or else I wouldn't be nice to hall his ass all the way home. Last time I did this back almost when out, but at least we get to cuddle and he's not drunk.

When the train got to our stop I picked him and got him on my back. I started to make my way there and think of a way to make this easier. I could just pretend that all his weight is the work I'm going to give him for this. Ah I might as well ignore him until we get home.

While making his way Ritsu snugged himself into Takano's back. Takano stopped for a minute then kept going.

….

When finally arriving at the front of Takano's door his back was just about ready to give out on him what with this heavy asshole on his back. He got his key and opened the door. What was on the other side of that door was shocking.

"What are you doing, you know your invading in someone's home" Takano said to the woman. "You lucky I asked for a key in the front and didn't break the damn door down with how angry I am with you" She said. Takano looked at the floor and say broken glass and plates and his favorite coffee mug. But what got him mad was the broken picture of Ritsu and him that he had taken. Though Ritsu want smiling he still loved it to death. She had even taken the time to rip it apart in two separating the two from each other.

Takano looked at her with anger and hate in his eyes. "Now this is something you can call me a bad mother about" she said while stomping on the glass and rubbish. She knocked her elbow into a vase and it broke on the floor, ashes fell to the floor. She stopped and looked. "Oh dear god are these the ashes of your uncle I gave to you?" She asked feeling guilty as ever. "No that was just so if any one broke it they would feel guilty, it's a vase Onodera gave to me so it's my favorite" Takano said. "Must get my cruel side from you"

The man waked past his mother and went into his bedroom and laid Ritsu down. Before leaving the room he gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

"Now how long are you going to be here? As you can see, my lover, or if you're too uncomfortable with that my "Significant other" is in the other room trying to sleep and your loud voice may wake him." Takano said sitting down crossing his legs and arms. "Why the hell would I do that and what gives you the right to talk to me like that?" his mother said in a calming irked voice. She also sat down and copied his position.

A long night it will be indeed…

(Ritsu's POV)

I did want to get up the bad smelled like Takano. I didn't want to move because it was so comfy. But with the shouting of Takano's mother it kind of ruined the light felling that kind of peaceful I was getting. They said the same thing over and over again. How Takano was a disgrace to the family name and Takano would just say basically that he didn't give a fuck. He might as well just say it bluntly but I guess he still had a small sliver of respect for his mother.

At one point I just ignored them completely until I noticed it was silent. Someone got up from their chair.

_-SMACK!_

The sound of a hand hitting across a face was heard in an echo. I got up opened the door and ran into the room they were in. A red mark was on the side of Takano's and his mother was on the other side of the table. My eyes widened in surprise and Takano looked over at me. His mother ignored me and went to slap him again. Something just happened in a split second and I just freaked.

_-SMACK!_

The left side of my cheek was burning with pain. I heard someone run out of the apartment and out of the corner of my eye I see the shock in Takano's eyes. _I just took a hit for Takano_

_(TBC)_

**A/N: Even I want to know what happens. But until next time… Thank you for 63 reviews 47 followers and 27 favorites and any constant support I get from you all I really appreciate all you guys do for me. I should really try to update all my stories when the internet comes back on at my house but until next time,**

***CHOW***


End file.
